Afterlife
by Smalllady08
Summary: 15x08. Sam and Rowena have a talk in the middle of the night in the queen of hell's chambers.


**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **15x08. Sam and Rowena have a talk in the middle of the night in the queen of hell's chambers.

**Enjoy**

**Afterlife**

Will you love me when my heartbeat stops?

When my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?

Will you promise me you'll search for us?

Will you find me afterlife?

Afterlife-Hailee Steinfeld

Sam was leaning against the headboard of Rowena's bed in the Hell after sleeping together after meeting again. The redhead had her head against his chest, her breathing returning to normal as she stared at his anti-possession tattoo on his bare chest and she stared to trace the black ink with her fingertips in curiosity.

Her thoughts traveled back to the night they'd had and despite all the tension and things left unsaid between them it had been perfect, she had finally felt his strong arms around her as they moved together hearing her name from his lips and feeling them over hers. She'd dreamed about that for so long during the months in Hell and she smiled, fond.

The hunter sighed at the redhead's touch, tightening an arm around her bare waist as he watched her caress his tattoo and his heart beat fast at her beauty, with her naked and perfect skin, her red hair still tied up and all messy, her face slight flushed and her breasts which fitted in his hands with perfection raising and falling slowly.

"Ro..." Seeing her smile Sam lowered the hand from her hair to her chest, resting it over her left breasts where her heart was and that made Rowena became serious despite trembling with his hand and she stopped her caresses but kept her hand over his tattoo and raised her face, meeting him and her eyes shone but she didn't smile.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore." Her voice was soft and hard at the same time as she stared at his hazel eyes searching for any rejection int hem but she didn't find and that made her feel relief despite being frustrated because if it still beat she wished he could know it would be for him and Rowena then admitted, blinking her eyes in red for a moment:

"I'm dead Samuel, I'm a demon."

And the words _by your hands _were there in silence even if she didn't want to say then and Sam only shook his head, pressing his hand to her breast as he took the other to her chin raising it so he could stare at her better and he then caressed her delicate lips with his tumble, making her tremble and he gave her a sincere smile:

"It doesn't matter to me, you're here with me so you're live even as a demon."

Because after months being depressed with her death by his hands and the confused feelings he had for her, having the chance to have Rowena in his arms was as like feeling alive again so he didn't care if she was a demon. She still was Rowena and he wanted her.

"You... don't care?" She asked slowly sitting over Sam's legs as he still caressed her lower lip and he only smiled, frowning to her before giving her a peck and with her lips tingling she insisted, uncertain: "And will you still want me like this, as a demon?"

"I want you Rowena, you have no idea how much I do." He admitted serious but his eyes shone with fondness and passion as he slipped his fingers to her cheek until he reached the corner of her eyes which shone, wiping there and he watched her beautiful and surprised face making his heart beat fast:

"And as you said, we've become fond of each other, right?"

Those words surprised her and it was a declaration in their own way and Rowena gave him a beautiful smile, taking both hands to his hair and caressed then as she replied softly:

"We're fond of each other."

And Sam then bent forward and kissed Rowena with passion.

Their lips pressed in a kiss which left them breathless and and then Sam's tongue parted Rowena's lips meeting her tongue in a duel for control as his big hands ran through her naked waist lowering toward her thighs and caressing them.

Rowena gasped against Sam's lips with his teasing touch before she pressed the man against the headboard with her chest hard, taking control and she lowered one hand from his hair toward his chest, running her fingertips there and then toward his abdomen making the man groan and hold her tighter as the kiss became intense.

Sam ended up biting too hard at her lip and the demon blood started to slip and Sam froze, both breaking the kiss and staring at each other, their faces flushed and uncertain due Sam's past with Ruby.

"Ro..."

"Sam..." And then taking both hands to his face and ignoring the cut on her lower lips which was throbbing she stared at him with passion and whispered: "You can drink, I won't let you get addicted."

Seeing the sincerity and trusting on the redhead Sam then bent forward and kissed the queen who closed her eyes and he then run his lips and tongue over the cut gently, tasting Rowena so sweet and powerful and it was nothing like anything he'd ever felt and it was as if they had become even more connected.

Rowena sighed as she held his face feeling his lips drinking her blood and that made her pulse accelerate in a good way, she'd never shared her blood with someone and after some second caressing him she felt him run his tongue over the cut as if caressing the spot to diminish the throb and she pushed him away gently and smirked as Sam stared at her in surprise and smiling too at the intimate moment before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hello..."

"Hello to you too giant..." She murmured watching Sam's eyes so dark and his large shoulders which were involving her body with its warmth and firmness making her tremble.

The desire grew as they stared at each other, their breaths accelerated as their naked bodies pressed against each other and Sam didn't resist with the sexy image of Rowena with her flushed face and red hair all messy, eyes darker and well outlined staring at him and then Rowena closed her eyes again feeling Sam's strong hands holding her by the buttocks laying them down on the bed and he placed her under his body and they kissed again with passion.

Sam guided his member between her legs, his body in fire at feeling her ready again and he pushed and Rowena gasped in pleasure feeling him and she involved his waist with her legs pressing them together and controlling the rhythm as one hand hand through the hunter's hair in a massage and the other Sam found over the sheets and interlaced their fingers in a promise of staying together and Rowena squeezed his hand back.


End file.
